Host mais pas trop
by Kurome95
Summary: Sasuke est un employé modèle mais aussi un homme des plus banals, pour ne rien arranger il n'aime pas se faire remarquer. Mais un jour son collègue Kiba lui demande de le remplacer à son second travail, à savoir host dans un club branché. Suites aux demandes insistantes de son ami Sasuke cède, et le résultat est surprenant.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Host mais pas trop

**Disclamer ** : L'univers de Naruto appartient évidemment au grand Kishimoto.

**Note** : Ceci est la première fanfic' que je publie, elle est sans prétention, il s'agit d'une courte histoire en trois chapitres juste pour la détente.

* * *

Les ronronnements d'un chat le réveilla, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer face à l'heure qu'affichait son réveil. Il pesta contre la créature maléfique qui s'était blottie sur son torse, mais l'homme ne resta pas fâché et malaxa la petite tête de l'animal. Le jeune homme fit un léger mouvement du buste pour se dégager du chat, ce dernier sauta gracieusement sur une pile de livres, qui se fracassa sur le sol. Le propriétaire regarda le résultat, l'air de rien le chat se nettoyait les pattes.

Décidément cette bête enchaînait conneries sur conneries depuis qu'elle s'était invitée chez lui... Il se leva du lit et enjamba les livres, «_ rangerai plus tard_ » pensa-t-il. Il s'habilla soigneusement avec un costume sobre acheté d'occasion et dompta ses cheveux avec un peu de gèle, sa coiffure était des plus simples et stricte, ses cheveux bruns étaient séparés par un large rais sur la droite, comme la majorité des employés modèles du pays. Il se démarqué en rien des autres étrangers qu'il rencontrait tous les jours. Il passa l'heure suivante devant la télé avec une tasse de café dans une main et un chat collant sur ses genoux. A huit heure il quitta son appartement sans se soucier des dizaines de poils qu'avait laissé le chat sur son pantalon.

Il parcouru rapidement le chemin qui l'emmené à la petite entreprise où il travaillé, dans le hall il salua quelques collègues féminines. Arrivé devant l'ascenseur il vit son ami et collègue qui pestait face à la lenteur de l'appareil.

- Bonjour.

- Ah c'est toi ! Tu crois que je devrais faire de l'exercice ? Monter et descendre les escaliers ça fait travailler les cuisses... Sérieux ça fait trois minutes que j'attends !

- Pas la peine tu es déjà assez hyperactif Kiba.

- Hm, toi tu devrais commencer le sport, t'es vraiment pâlichon ces temps-ci.

- J'en fais déjà.

- Menteur, ah enfin !

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur, l'homme jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, il était tendu. Depuis tout à l'heure il tapotait la lanière de son sac.

- J'ai une faveur à te demander...

Voilà.

- Je... Tu sais j'ai un autre boulot... Hein ?

- Comment ne pas le savoir ?

- Oui c'est vrai, ben ce soir j'ai rendez-vous avec une fille et je ne pourrai pas travailler...

- Une cliente ?

- Non ! s'affola Kiba en secouant la tête. Rien à voir avec le boulot !

- Et donc ? Tu peux prendre congé une soirée non ?

- Ben j'ai demandé au patron, ce soir on n'est pas assez nombreux pour le service, il a refusé...

- Et donc ? s'impatienta le brun.

- Remplace-moi !

- Comment ?

- Une soirée ! Juste une !

- Je ne suis pas host ! s'exclama-t-il surpris. Et puis je n'ai pas le physique contrairement à toi.

- Ahah tu me flattes ! Non sérieux vas-y je dois absolument voir cette fille !

Host ? Et pourquoi pas escorte boy aussi ? Il savait que Kiba était host depuis deux ans, après tout il était plutôt beau. Grand, musclé sans oublier un bon sens de l'humour, son côté homme sauvage faisait des ravages auprès des femmes. Grâce à ça il se trouvait constamment dans le top trois du club. Alors lui, le remplacer ? Où il avait la tête ?

- S'il te plaît !

- Non !

- C'est la femme de ma vie !

- Décale ton rendez-vous.

- C'est pas possible. Sasuke ne me fait pas ça !

- Hn.

Il sortit à toute allure de l'appareil, suivit de Kiba qui le suppliait. Il claqua presque la porte de son bureau au nez de son collègue.

- Tu as vingt-quatre ans, arrêtes d'agir comme un pépé !

Sasuke s'affala sur le fauteuil, sans façon, le rôle d'host était trop épuisant, même pour une soirée. Il préférait faire le papi avec son chat que faire le bellâtre avec des femmes en mal d'amour. Non mais où Kiba avait-il la tête ?

* * *

Voilà, il s'agit plutôt d'une intro qu'un chapitre, comme je l'ai dis il s'agit d'une fiction pour me détendre ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite de _Host mais pas trop_, merci pour vos commentaires !

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Sakura-chan** : Tu as raison j'ai voulu faire une fic sans prise de tête mais qui reste tout de même plaisante. Je m'amuse beaucoup à créer ce nouveau Sasuke, un Sasuke plus "normal" peut-être. Sinon tu n'es pas méchante ! J'ai eu honte quand tu as cité les fautes. J'ai oublié de dire que je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique (pourtant je vais en fac de lettres) ; ce n'est pas une excuse surtout que je soupçonne des gens sur FF d'utiliser la dyslexie comme excuse mais je te remercie et j'espère te revoir prochainement dans les reviews !

**Elikia** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, Sasuke réserve quelques surprises dans ce chapitre !

**Matt** : Merci, j'ai essayé de pas faire trop attendre, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.

**Kim** : Merci de m'encourager ! Tu supposes bien, mais il reste quelques surprises tout de même.

* * *

« _C'est la femme de ma vie !_ »

«_ Mais si t'es plutôt mignon Sasuke_. »

« _J'ai dit que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un de compétant à mon patron._ »

« _Tu te feras pas mal de fric en quelques heures_. »

« _Je t'en supliiiiie !_ »

Il était maintenant 18h, il venait juste de rentrer. Pourquoi il avait dit oui ? Ah oui, il n'y avait pas plus têtu que Kiba... Il avait déjà mal à la tête rien qu'en pensant à la soirée à venir. Il connaissait théoriquement le monde des hosts mais de là à en devenir un, c'était une tout autre histoire. A la base il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kiba faisait ce métier – en dehors de l'argent bien sûr – il fallait veiller tard tous les soirs, rester courtois en toutes circonstances, jouer au prince charmant même si la cliente était insupportable, et surtout boire des doses d'alcools pas croyables. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Kiba était arrivé au travail avec la gueule de bois...

- Faudrait me préparer. soupira t-il alors qu'il fixait son reflet dans l'écran de télé éteinte.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit son armoire, il fût en pleine méditation pendant quelques minutes. Parmi les costumes bas de gamme et les vieux pulls informes il trouva un jean datant de ses années de lycée, puis un t-shirt noir basique à léger col V. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas trop décontract, mais après réflexions il réalisa qu'il n'avait que ça. Sasuke se changea finalement et s'occupa de son visage, en allant à la salle de bain le brun se rendit compte qu'elle était... dépouillée. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il allait se faire une beauté. Il se contenta d'une crème pour le visage et s'ébouriffa les cheveux longuement pour qu'ils retrouvent leur souplesse. Lorsqu'il releva le visage il eut l'impression d'avoir rajeunit de cinq ans. Il se rappela ses années de lycée et comprit un peu mieux pourquoi Kiba avait insisté pour qu'il prenne sa place. Après tout, ils avaient passé leur adolescence ensemble.

Durant le trajet pour aller au club il se fit plusieurs fois dévisager, et ça il ne le supportait pas, il maudit des centaines de fois son stupide ami. Il lança un regard agacé à une jeune femme qui le fixait avec un peu trop d'insistance, elle bafouilla de vagues excuses et changea de trottoir.

« Une soirée. »

Ce n'était qu'une soirée se répéta-t-il pour se donner du courage. Il arpentait maintenant les rues de Shinjuku à la recherche du fameux club, ici les bars et les clubs s'étaient installés à foison, il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour trouver le bon. Une fois sûr il y entra, l'ambiance était calme et tamisée, il n'était que dix-neuf heure les clientes allaient sans doute arriver. Plusieurs hommes étaient accoudés au bar, d'autres se recoiffaient. Un homme de trente ans s'avança vers lui, il était petit, relativement mignon avec ses long cheveux châtain qui se mariés avec ses yeux noisettes et son teint halé. Néanmoins Sasuke pensa que c'était risqué d'engager un homme avec une telle cicatrice au visage, à moins que...

- Bonsoir ! le salua-t-il joyeusement.

- Bonsoir. répondit le brun tout en observant son nouvel environnement.

- Tu remplaces Kiba ? Il a appelé tout à l'heure, il se demandait si t'allais venir.

- Oui, je m'appelle Sasuke.

- Iruka.

- Vous êtes le patron ?

- J'ai peut-être trente-deux ans mais je peux être encore host. Le patron c'est lui, il fait aussi barman. informa-t-il avec un sourire doux.

Sasuke regarda le patron, difficile de lui donner un âge, la quasi-totalité de son visage était dissimulé par un masque et un cache œil, mais à en juger ses cheveux gris hirsutes il devait avoir la cinquantaine. Le patron sembla enfin remarquer sa présence et le salua d'un bref signe de la main avant de replonger dans la lecture de son livre.

- Tu sais, Kakashi est une véritable légende dans le quartier... informa l'host sur le ton de la confidence.

- Ah...

- Je te présente les autres, en cas de besoin on t'aidera. Là c'est Neji, le numéro 2, à côté Shikamaru, puis Sai, Gaara et son frère Kankurou.

Sasuke hocha la tête, il ne nierait pas que le numéro 2 était d'un charisme incroyable, et si Kiba était le numéro 3, alors comment était le numéro 1 ? En regardant le reste du groupe il se dit qu'il y en avait vraiment pour tous les goûts... Les deux frères lui faisaient un peu peur tout de même.

- Belle gueule mais il n'a pas l'air d'être très dominant comme mec.

C'était le dénommé Sai qui s'était adressé, rien qu'à son sourire Sasuke décida qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

- Ne commence pas. C'est déjà assez galère que Kiba ne soit pas là. soupira Shikamaru.

- Ne les écoutes pas, ça va bien se passer. encouragea Iruka.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête puis détailla le club, la salle principale était plongée dans une douce couleur mauve, plusieurs sofas en velours noir étaient disposés faces à des tables basses design. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'excentrique dans ce club, tout était dans la simplicité et l'efficacité. Un courant d'air chaud s'engouffra dans la pièce, lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers l'entrée il vit un jeune homme. Sasuke se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un client, pourquoi pas, ou bien d'un host. Sa tenue était vraiment simple et lui donnée des airs de lycéen, un t-shirt orange, un jeans troué et des baskets de la même couleur criarde que le haut, le tout accompagné d'une multitude de bracelets en cuir au bras gauche.

- Désolé pour le retard ! s'écria le nouveau venu d'un ton enjoué.

- Comme si tu pouvais l'être. souffla Neji.

L'homme s'approcha d'Iruka et de Sasuke. Ce dernier entrouvrit inconsciemment la bouche sous la surprise. Il s'agissait incontestablement d'un host ! Il devait avoir vingt et un an à tout cassé, ses cheveux blond en pagaille semblaient bien trop soyeux, il ne s'agissait pas d'une vulgaire teinture. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus fut ses yeux, non bridés mais surtout d'un bleu intense qui se mariés parfaitement avec son teint hâlé. Il ne pouvait être Japonais, non impossible pensa Sasuke.

- Salut Iruka ! Oh un nouveau ?

Sa voix était grave et ponctué par une bonne humeur que Sasuke jugea presque contagieuse. Maintenant que le blond s'était retourné vers lui et le fixait, il fut définitivement choqué par ses yeux. Des lentilles peut-être ?

- Bonsoir, moi c'est Naruto, le fabuleux numéro 1 de ce club !

- Sasuke, enchanté.

- Pas très causant le nouveau, je t'aurai à l'œil toute la soirée, histoire de pas faire fuir la clientèle. dit-il en offrant un grand sourire.

- Les enfants on se met en place c'est l'heure. informa le patron toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

Les hosts se dispersèrent à travers la salle et se mirent dans des positions qui, à première vue, semblaient naturelles mais qui en réalité étaient calculées pour les mettre en valeur. Sasuke ne bougea pas jusqu'à que Naruto l'entraîne vers un sofa et l'assit de force.

- Je sens que la soirée va être bonne !

- Vraiment ? Je m'attends au pire. Soupira le brun en prenant ses aises sur le sofa.

- Kiba n'était pas sûr que tu viennes, c'est ta première fois entant qu'host ?

- Oui et la dernière fois.

- Mais tu vas avoir un sacré succès ! Tu es l'idéal de la beauté japonaise, tu as vu ta peau ? Les filles peuvent tuer pour avoir une telle peau !

- Au quotidien je n'ai pas vraiment de succès, et ça m'arrange. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas l'air très japonais. dit Sasuke qui se permit un léger sourire en coin.

- Pas faux, seul mon grand-père paternel l'est, le reste est Australien. Je me suis installé au Japon il y a un an.

- Australien... Ton japonais est vraiment parfait.

- Merci !

Australien, voilà d'où lui venait un tel physique. Sasuke se permit de le détailler d'avantage, la carrure du blond lui rappelait celle de Kiba, à savoir une musculature très développée. On pouvait voir sans peine les muscles se dessiner sous son t-shirt. Les deux hommes discutèrent encore cinq bonnes minutes, le brun restait dans la retenu mais ne se privé pas de sourire à son interlocuteur. Sasuke agissait presque naturellement, presque, car s'il avait le choix il serait chez lui au fond de son lit.

Puis trois femmes entrèrent, Neji se dirigea élégamment vers elles et retira la veste d'une brune coiffée de chignons. En les voyants Naruto se leva et incita Sasuke à le suivre. Il y avait une grande blonde et une fille aux cheveux roses, ce qui fit grimacer mentalement Sasuke.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles. salua Naruto alors que Neji partait avec la brune vers le bar.

- Naruto tu m'as manqué ! s'écria tout de suite la jeune fille décolorée.

- Et moi donc Sakura-chan, une semaine c'est ça ? Ça fait vraiment longtemps. continua-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Dis Naruto, où est Kiba ? demanda l'autre fille.

- Ah, je suis désolé Ino, il est malade. Mais je te présente Sasuke, un de ses amis proches !

Sasuke, impassible, hocha la tête pour la saluer. La blonde l'examina silencieusement et sourit finalement comme satisfaite du produit qu'on lui proposait.

- Bien allons-nous asseoir.

Les quatre adultes s'assirent sur deux sofas face à face, la dénommée Sakura s'était déjà enroulée au bras de Naruto, qui lui n'abandonné pas son sourire. En ce qui concernait Sasuke, il se sentait déjà perdu. Mais il continuait à faire le bellâtre, certes de façon glacial, mais il arrivait à rentrer dans son rôle d'host. Naruto poussa sa cliente à acheter une coupe de Champagne, Sasuke suggéra alors doucement à l'oreille de la blonde de commander une bouteille. Contre toute attente elle accepta. Il vit Naruto lui faire un clin d'œil, Sasuke avait compris qu'il fallait les pousser à la consommation. Plus le temps passé plus le club se remplissait, chaque host avait une ou deux clientes à servir, et les commande s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle.

Alors que le brun se contentait d'être succinct avec Ino pour la caresser dans le sens du poil, Naruto passait son temps à s'esclaffer. Cependant vers vingt-deux heures Naruto s'excusa et s'absenta pour aller aux toilettes. Sasuke pria pour qu'il revienne le plus vite possible. Sa prière fut exaucée, Naruto ne l'avait pas laissé longtemps en compagnie de ces deux furies. La soirée continua ainsi, entre commandes de boissons et petits jeux de séductions. Vers une heure du matin le club commença à se vider, le trio de filles se prépara à partir, la brune était pendue au cou de Neji et semblait sérieusement bourrée. Les trois hosts raccompagnèrent alors le trio jusqu'à l'arrêt de taxi en face du club.

Une demi-heure plus tard le club était vide, tout le monde était fatigué. Iruka remercia vivement Sasuke pour son aide et lui donna vingt-cinq mille yens de la part du patron. Il fut assez satisfait du gain mais à ce moment précis il voulait dormir. Après avoir salué poliment ses collègues d'un soir il décida de rentrer.

- Eh Sasuke ! cria Naruto en le rattrapant. Ça te dit un verre avant de rentrer.

- Il se fait tard...

- S'il te plait. supplia-t-il tout en se rapprochant du brun.

Lorsqu'il vit son sourire enjoliveur Sasuke détourna les yeux et prit la parole d'un ton détaché.

- Un verre ne prendra pas trop de temps je suppose.

- Merci !

Sasuke se gifla mentalement, le voilà maintenant dans un bistrot à siroter une bière en compagnie d'un host un peu trop talentueux.

- Tu as bu beaucoup au club c'est une mauvaise idée. gronda Sasuke.

- Tu sais quand je suis allé aux toilettes je me suis fait vomir, ce n'est pas classe mais quand on est host il faut à la fois boire avec la clientèle et rester sobre. Si je ne le faisais pas j'aurai sans doute le foie bousillé.

- Ah, mais tu bois quand même ta bière.

- Parce que c'est avec toi, ce n'est pas pareil ! sourit-il.

Naruto planta son regard dans celui du salarié, décidément il était un host horriblement dangereux. Ce qui heurta Sasuke c'était que le jeune blond agissait de la même manière avec lui qu'avec ses clientes. Il était encore dans son rôle de host, Naruto tentait peut-être de le séduire.

- J'aimerai te revoir en privé un soir. murmura le blond d'une voix sensuelle.

Sasuke écarquilla un court instant les yeux et regarda la carte que lui tendait Naruto. Il avait raison, il voulait le séduire. Cependant le blond était host et lui qu'un simple salarié. Naruto voulait l'host d'un soir qui était d'une beauté froide, pas le véritable Sasuke qui était sans intérêt. Le brun lui renvoya un sourire charmeur et attrapa la carte.

- Avec plaisir Naruto.

Une fois le dos tourné il froissa la carte dans la poche de son jeans, il n'allait pas revoir Naruto, il ne pouvait pas.

* * *

Voici la suite, c'est plus long cette fois ! Excusez moi pour les fautes... J'essais d'écrire la troisième partie dans une dizaine de jours. Merci de lire cette fic !


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la troisième et avant dernière partie, merci de me suivre ça fait plaisir ! Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite mais j'espère que vous allez apprécier :)

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Elikia** : Une fan wouhou ! Je suis contente de l'intérêt que tu portes à cette histoire, j'avais prévu de faire trois parties mais il y en aura quatre finalement ^^

**Sakura-Chan** : Merci de continuer de lire malgré les fautes ^^ et bien sûr tu verras le premier rencard (comme si Sasuke pouvait résister...).

**Matt **: Merci beaucoup ! Normalement ce chapitre ne va pas finir en « suspense » :)

**zariapotter** : Merci en espérant que cette suite convienne !

* * *

Ce fut un Sasuke inexpressif que trouva Kiba le lundi matin, conscient d'être sur un terrain miné ce dernier posa avec précautions une tasse de café sur le bureau de son ami. De plus en arrivant au bureau il lui avait lancé un regard qui se pouvait être traduit comme : « Tu as eu la pire idée de ta vie, ne m'approche surtout pas ». Kiba avait eu des échos de la soirée, il était parfait selon Iruka, et « magnifique ». Sauf que là le brun était tout sauf « magnifique » ou même mignon. Ce matin il avait retrouvé sa coiffure de vieux, et, ô rage, il avait mis ses lunettes. C'était le signe qu'il avait une migraine, et par conséquent qu'il fallait le prendre avec des pincettes.

- Ca s'est bien passé non ? Iruka l'a dit... se risqua t-il.

Sasuke leva lentement la tête de son dossier, son ami dégluti, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas lui chercher des poux, alors pourquoi aborder-t-il le sujet ?

- Dis-moi tout sur ce numéro 1.

- Na... Naruto ? Il y a un problème ?

- Réponds.

- Ben je sais pas ! Il est plutôt cool comme gars, et sympa.

- Mais encore...

- Il est un peu gay sur les bords mais...

- Vraiment ?

Kiba se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il sentait presque une aura meurtrière lui tordre le cou. Qu'est ce qu'avait foutu Naruto ?

- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi bien... rangé comme toi Sasuke. dit-il en laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Bon Dieu de merde, tu étais bien plus aventurier au lycée ! Je suis désolé si Naruto t'as fait des avances ou je ne sais quoi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire cette tête. On dirait que tu vas te jeter sur la première personne venue et l'étriper !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se mura dans un silence pesant, il décida aussi d'ignorer les remarques de son ami. « tu étais bien plus aventurier au lycée ! », peut-être bien mais l'aventure ne lui manquait pas. Il soupira et se remit au travail.

Ce fut sans un regard à son ami que l'homme quitta son bureau en fin de journée. Il se précipita chez lui pour se vider la tête devant une quelconque émission télé. Dès qu'il fut rentré il enleva sa veste et ses chaussures. Sasuke se laissa alors tombé sur le canapé, heureux d'être seul ou presque si on oubliait le chat monopolisant. Il zappa plusieurs fois avant de trouver une émission musicale qu'il jugea parfaite pour se décérébrer quelques temps. Les candidats s'enchaînaient et les prestations devenaient de plus en plus ridicules. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit un candidat blond aux yeux bleus à l'écran il ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'host, bien sur l'homme de la télé n'était pas physiquement comparable... Il monta le son pour arrêter de penser à Naruto, en vain. Le brun grogna de mécontentement et sa tête tomba lourdement sur le dossier du canapé. D'accord il était beau, enfin intriguant, les Australiens ne courraient pas les rues au Japon. Mais d'un autre côté c'était un imbécile d'host... gay qui jouait les hétéros auprès de pauvres filles. Naruto semblait être quelqu'un qui n'allait pas par quatre chemins, il s'était rapprocher un peu trop lors de leur soirée au bar, alors de quoi était-il capable à la prochaine rencontre ? Pendant un court instant il imagina le blond entrain de l'embrasser... Sasuke frissonna. Il ne pouvait décidément pas, tous rapports homosexuels étaient blâmés et violemment critiqués, il ne voulait surtout pas être impliqué dans... ça. D'ailleurs, ce serait bien s'il se trouvait une femme pour stopper son année de célibat. Mais le jeune homme grimaça lorsqu'il se remémora sa dernière relation, ce n'était pas glorieux. Cela s'était finit dans des cris et des pleurs, pas les tiens mais ceux de sa petite amie, qui l'accusait de ne pas être démonstratif et surtout de ne faire aucun effort vestimentaire.

- C'est compliqué les femmes, tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-il à l'animal, qui en guise de réponse se lécha la patte.

Il repensa à Naruto. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas doué pour avoir des relations stables et le blond ne semblait pas particulièrement sérieux. L'idée de l'appeler le titilla de plus en plus. Mais plus il y pensait plus sa boule au ventre grandissait, jusqu'à atteindre une sensation nauséeuse. S'il agissait comme quand il était host le stress devrait être plus facile à gérer. S'il pouvait se détendre un peu le temps d'une soirée pourquoi ne pas tenter ? Naruto ne risquait pas le recontacter après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Sasuke continua ses spéculations farfelues avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine pour prendre une bière, histoire de l'aider à trancher. Il traîna en rond dans son appartement en pagaille le temps de siroter sa boisson. Il posa ensuite la bouteille sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et alla dans la salle de bain à la recherche de son jeans. Il fouilla dans le bac à linges sales et trouva le vêtement, il ne savait pas s'il fallait être content ou non quand il trouva la carte froissée du blond. Il contempla les chiffres du numéro et sortit finalement son portable, son cœur s'accéléra à l'écoute de la tonalité. Un, deux, trois, il avait encore le temps de raccrocher.

- Allo ?

Raté il n'avait plus le temps.

- Oui, Naruto ?

- Sasuke ! Comment ça va ? s'exclama son interlocuteur.

- Bien. Je... J'aimerai savoir si... tu veux boire un verre, un de ces soirs.

- Ensemble ?

- Qui d'autre imbécile ?

Pourquoi il avait appelé ? Pourquoi ? Sasuke se pinça l'arête du nez et inspira lentement.

- Ca me fait plaisir merci !

- Quand cela te convient-il ?

- Ce soir c'est parfait !

- Ce... Soir ? répéta Sasuke incrédule.

- Je suis en congé c'est pour ça... Tu ne peux pas ?

- Si !

Deux minutes plus tard il raccrocha et se demanda depuis quand il parlait sans réfléchir. Il avait maintenant deux heures avant de retrouver l'host, chez lui. Il avait assez de temps pour se trouver une nouvelle tenue, il ne pouvait décemment pas utiliser les mêmes habits que la dernière fois. Mais il n'avait pas grand-chose en réserve... Sasuke réfléchit quelques instants devant le miroir, enleva ses lunettes et s'occupa longuement de ses cheveux, la raie était tenace ce jour-là. Il arriva finalement, non sans effort, à refaire la coiffure de la dernière soirée. Par la suite il eut une illumination, il retira sa cravate et défit trois boutons de chemise blanche, laissant ainsi respirer son cou et retroussa les manches au-dessus des coudes. Il avait l'air moins rigide mais le résultat ne lui convenait pas encore. Il décida alors d'enlever tous les poils de chat qui envahissaient son pantalon de costume, cela lui prit plus d'une demi-heure pour en venir à bout. En examinant le résultat Sasuke fut plutôt fier de lui, sans oublier qu'il avait en réserver une paire de baskets pour remplacer ses habituelles chaussures cirées.

Ce fut assez apaisé qu'il quitta son appartement, mais il n'oubliait pas pour autant sa peur de l' « inconnu ». Il déglutit, d'un côté il voulait se lâcher en jouant l'homme séduisant, en mentant à Naruto à propos de sa véritable personnalité mais de l'autre il avait peur de rester coincé dans ce rôle et s'attacher au blond malgré lui. Pour ne pas arriver à l'avance il décida de se rendre chez le jeune homme à pied, il eut donc une heure pour se féliciter ou pour se maudire d'avoir appelé.

A vingt une heures il arriva devant l'appartement. Il hésita à frapper, il pouvait peut-être s'enfuir et l'appeler pour dire qu'il avait eu un problème sur le trajet ? Mais encore une fois il ne réfléchit pas et frappa à la porte. Malheureusement la porte s'ouvrit bien vite, laissant apparaître un Naruto souriant.

- Pile à l'heure. Rentre.

Il s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser rentrer, Sasuke enleva ses chaussures et le blond le guida vers le salon. Il l'invita à s'assoir sur le grand canapé et l'abandonna pour chercher des boissons. Sasuke fut d'abord intimidé mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il détailla l'appartement de son hôte, le premier constat fut que Naruto était vraiment moins bordélique que lui, le salon était petit mais relativement bien rangé. Il était aussi à l'image de son propriétaire : chaleureux. Il y avait des touches d'orange un peu partout, les coussins du canapé, les rideaux, une peluche de renard sur la télé...

- Juste avant que tu appelles j'ai eu Kiba au téléphone, il demandait si je t'avais embêté. informa l'host en revenant avec un plateau.

- Vraiment ? dit Sasuke qui tentait de sembler parfaitement calme.

- Oui, je t'ai gêné la dernière fois ?

- Est-ce que je t'aurais appelé si c'était le cas ?

- Hum... non.

Il sourit et s'installa près du brun, il lui servit un verre de vin rouge bon marché mais il s'agissait d'une bonne intention n'est-ce pas ? Ils trinquèrent à la soirée à venir, Naruto porta lentement le verre à ses lèvres tout en encrant son regard dans celui du brun, ce dernier eu un léger sourire en coin et fit de même. Sasuke se dit qu'il avait bien réussi à réintégrer son rôle, ses muscles se détendirent sensiblement. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Sasuke découvrit que Naruto avait passé toute sa vie en Australie, mais lassé de son pays il avait voulu tenter le Japon à la fin de ses études. Cependant, une fois arrivé ici il n'avait pas trouvé de poste entant qu'enseignant pour écoles primaires, et ceci malgré son diplôme cela faisait donc un an qu'il travaillait dans le club de Kakashi pour pouvoir payer son loyer. Il apprit entre autre qu'il était un grand sportif, il pratiquait le surf mais depuis un an il faisait du kart. Sasuke, lui, se contentait d'être vague ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait révéler, il se contenta de dire qu'il faisait un peu de musculation et qu'il jouait de la guitare (choses qui n'avait pas faites depuis trois ans mais il tut cette partie des faits). Après plusieurs verres les échanges devinrent de moins en moins sérieux, l'alcool aidant, Naruto commença à dévoiler ses secrets et à empiéter sur la vie intime de son invité.

- Tu sais c'que c'est le pire depuis que j'ai déménagé ?

- Apprendre les multiples traditions ? tenta Sasuke qui était pas mal éméché.

- Nan... C'est ma vie amoureuse !

- Ah... Pourquoi ?

- Ici c'est... je sais pas, plus difficile d'avoir une relation durable lorsqu'on est gay. C'est vrai quoi ! Soit les gens flippent soit ils tentent pour s'amuser, au final j'me retrouve seul.

- C'est dommage. Ils ratent quelque chose.

- Oh tu penses ? ricana le blond en posant son verre sur la table.

- Si on est objectif, et vu que je suis hétéro je peux avoir un jugement objectif. Tu es plutôt beau, c'est vrai, avec tes yeux qui ne serait pas fasciné ? Personne ne peut nier que tu es beau et puis tu as une personnalité plaisante. Je ne suis pas gay et je suis réaliste, je ne suis ne suis pas gay...

Plus Sasuke parlait et plus Naruto s'avançait vers lui, il avait bien essayé de s'écarter mais il fut bloqué par l'accoudoir. Il voyait le blond se coller dangereusement, les propos de Sasuke étaient confus à cause de l'alcool et de la proximité. Naruto était maintenant à moitié allongé sur lui et le salarié se sentit rougir violemment :

- Je suis pas pédé. dit bêtement Sasuke.

- Moi non plus, juste gay. murmura-t-il.

Sasuke laissa échapper un rire nerveux avant que Naruto l'embrasse fougueusement.

Sasuke contrôlait mal l'alcool, il aurait du y penser avant de venir.

* * *

Et vlà le rencard ! Bon ce n'est pas fascinant mais je me suis amusée à l'écrire, et la fin approche... elle arrive la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou, je vous mets la dernière partie d'_Host mais pas trop_. Ça y est c'est fini, j'espère que vous allez apprécier !

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Yaoi's power** : Merci quand même d'avoir laissé un petit commentaire !

**Elikia** : Je vois que tu es fidèle au post ça fait super plaisir ! Mais attention c'est la fin maintenant ^^ peut-être tu seras là pour mes prochaines fanfic ahah

* * *

Sasuke remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et reprit la rédaction de son rapport, l'homme semblait studieux pourtant il était incapable de se concentrer. Et cela durait depuis presque trois semaines. Depuis son tête à tête avec Naruto plus précisément. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé et même sobre il n'aurait pas repoussé le blond. Il avait apprécié oui, il avait participé oui, il avait quémandé d'autres baisers oui. Et au final il s'était enfuit de l'appart en titubant, loin de l'host. A l'instant où ils s'étaient embrassés Sasuke comprit que tout cela ne pourrait être qu'un simple flirt. S'il ne s'était pas enfuit il aurait voulu revoir encore et encore Naruto, mais, une relation basée sur le mensonge ne mène à rien n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas jouer constamment l'homme sûr de lui, charismatique et sexy, il ne pouvait pas, et d'un autre côté il n'avait pas le courage d'avouer la vérité.

Depuis trois semaines il ignorait les appels du jeune homme, enfin deux, les coups de fil s'étaient stoppés depuis une semaine. Naruto avait certainement abandonné, à ce constat il eut un pincement au cœur, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ces sentiments bien que ce soit avec un homme. Maintenant la vie qu'il menait depuis des années lui semblait encore plus monocorde. Il regarda sa montre et vit avec soulagement qu'il avait fini ses heures, il commença à ranger ses affaires dans sa sacoche et décida de retrouver son chat.

Arrivé dans le hall il vit une de ces collègues près de la machine à café, celle-ci était enceinte, appréciant la compagnie de la femme il décida de prendre de ses nouvelles. En le voyant arriver elle commença à sourire et fit un signe de la main.

- Bonsoir mon grand !

Sa collègue était de treize ans son aîné et était à son quatrième enfant, ce qui expliquait le comportement maternel qu'elle avait envers lui. C'était la seule collègue féminine qui trouvait grâce aux yeux de Sasuke, à son tour il sourit.

- Bonsoir, tu tiens bon ?

- Je suis rodée mais je vais devoir prendre mon congé dans dix jours, ça me fera des vacances. D'ailleurs on devrait se faire un petit resto un midi, non ?

- Avec plaisir comme d'habitude.

- Si tu voyais les enfants, ils sont ingérables avec l'arrivé du petit et puis... oh !

- Quoi ?

- Il y a un jeune homme sacrément beau qui vient d'entrer !

- Pense à ton mari, au lieu de zieuter les inconnus. ricana Sasuke en se retournant pour voir l'inconnu.

Il écarquilla les yeux, l'host se tenait dos à eux et discutait avec la réceptionniste. Il s'agissait de Naruto sans aucun doute, il prit aussitôt peur, que faisait-il ici ? Kiba. C'était toujours la faute de Kiba. Son pouls s'accéléra, il vit la réceptionniste tendre vaguement le bras vers lui. Il se dirigea vers la sortie sans même dire au revoir à sa collègue. Il traversa le hall à grandes enjambées mais comprit que Naruto le suivait.

- Monsieur excusez-moi !

Il ne s'arrêta pas et se retrouva enfin en dehors du bâtiment.

- Monsieur !

Une main l'attrapa doucement par l'épaule.

- Vous connaissez un certain Sasuke Uchiwa ? On m'a dit de s'adresser à vous.

Sasuke se retourna malgré lui et vit ce blond qu'il tentait de fuir depuis des semaines.

- Alors vous le co...

Mais sa question se stoppa nette. Le plus jeune resta bouche bée alors que l'autre était totalement impassible. Surpris, hein Naruto ? Pensa-t-il.

- Mais... Sasuke ? J'hallucine...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- C'est quoi cette coiffure et ses lunettes ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ordonna-t-il.

- Tu... ne réponds pas à mes appels, et vu que tu travailles avec Kiba je pensais te trouver ici... Je voulais te voir.

- C'est chose faite, tu peux partir maintenant.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Je suis toujours comme ça, un problème ? cracha Sasuke au bord de la syncope tant la honte l'envahissait.

- Mais les autres soirs ?

- Une putain de comédie, tu crois que je pouvais me présenter comme ça au club ?!

Naruto sembla un instant blessé, ses traits devinrent d'un sérieux ce qui surprit le brun.

- Alors la dernière fois c'était de la comédie ? Je ne te plais pas c'est ça ? Moi qui voulais m'excuser de t'avoir brusqué, quel con ! s'écria-t-il.

- Qu...oi ? Non !

Sasuke ne savait pas comment agir, il ne pouvait plus se cacher. Devait-il dire la vérité ? Il sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement, il n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suis qu'un simple employé, tu vois ?

- Je le vois bien enfoiré ! C'est pas ça que je te demande !

- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu me plais mais je ne pouvais pas me pointer chez toi comme ça ! il écarta les bras pour appuyer ses dires. Je n'ai rien de spécial, ni même de talent particulier, je suis... simple. acheva le brun.

- Kiba m'avait dit que tu étais étrange. dit-il en laissant échapper un rire nerveux. T'es un sacré comédien...

- Disons que j'étais un adolescent arrogant mais j'ai vite changé de comportement en devenant adulte. dit en guise de d'explication.

- C'est un peu extrême comme changement.

- Hn.

Ils se mirent à marcher silencieusement. Le contraste entre les deux hommes était flagrant. D'un côté un employé avec un uniforme strict et une coiffure soignée, de l'autre un grand blond en tenue décontract et à la démarche nonchalante. Ce dernier fixait discrètement le brun. Il n'allait pas nier qu'il était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir ainsi ! Comment pouvait-il passer du mec séduisant à souhait à... ça ? Après la colère passée il commença à sourire, c'était amusant finalement. Après tout il restait le même homme froid et pas très causant.

- Ça te dit un verre avant de rentrer ? lâcha-t-il.

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux en entendant la même proposition qu'il y a trois semaines. Lorsqu'il regarda Naruto il le vit avec un sourire espiègle. Se fichait-il de le voir ainsi ? Cet homme était décidemment imprévisible.

- « Un verre ne prendra pas trop de temps je suppose. » répondit finalement Sasuke, amusé sans être pour autant aussi démonstratif que le blond qui riait aux éclats.

* * *

C'est officiellement fini. Je posterai une nouvelle fic' prochainement donc si vous avez le courage de me suivre vous serez les bienvenues ! :)

Si vous n'êtes pas inscrites sur mais que vous voulez être prévenues voici mon mail : kuromefanfic yahoo .fr

Enjoy !


End file.
